2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The '''2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was a significantly less active season than its record predecessor. The 2020 season was a below average hurricane season and was the least active since 2014, with 12 depressions, 9 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. Beginning this year, a strong El Nino will develop, and will continue for the next three years. The season had a very late start, with Hurricane Arthur, a category 5 storm, forming on July 31. Hurricane Bertha led off the month of August, forming on August 9. Tropical Storm Cristobal formed on August 26, and dissipated on the penultimate day of the month, August 30. September started with Tropical Storm Dolly, on September 3. Hurricane Edouard followed shortly after, forming on September 5. Tropical Depressions 06L and 07L formed west of Cape Verde on September 19 and dissipated on September 21 (07L) and September 23 (06L). Hurricane Fay, formed on September 29 and passed through the Gulf Coast as a category 4 storm. Fay dissipated on October 5. Tropical Storm Gonzalo formed on October 13 and passed over Bermuda with 45 mph winds. Hurricane Hanna formed late on October 25 and hit the Gulf Coast as a category 2 storm, killing 2. Tropical depression 11L formed east of the Lesser Antilles and hit them on October 27. The season concluded with Tropical Storm Isaias, which formed on November 13 and hit the Lesser/Greater Antilles with 40 mph winds. Systems Hurricane Arthur Late on July 31, a strong tropical wave exited off the coast off Africa. The system became the first tropical depression of the season. The system then intensified into Tropical Storm Arthur on August 2. Strong wind shear tore the system apart, and by August 4, Arthur had become extratropical. However, warm waters reorganized the system, and by August 7, Arthur had regenerated into a tropical storm. Arthur underwent rapid intensification, and was a category 5 hurricane in just 8 hours. On August 9, Arthur took aim at the Bahamas and Southwestern Florida. Multiple hurricane and tropical storm warnings were issued prior to the storm's arrival, and on August 11, Arthur hit the Greater Antilles and the Bahamas with winds of 165 miles per hour. Over 800 people were killed in Cuba and Haiti and 400 people were killed in Florida. Damage amounted to $7.6 billion. Hurricane Bertha Tropical depression 02L formed about 200 miles west of the Lesser Anitilles. The system organized very quickly, and by August 10, at 2:00 AM EST, the system was named Bertha. Bertha intensified into a category 1 storm, peaking with 60 mph winds. Bertha proceded to hit the Lesser Anitilles, specifically Antigua, St. Lucia, and St. Vincent and the Grenadines. 31 people were killed and over 80 were injured. The cost to repair was at least $120 million. Tropical Storm Cristobal On August 26, at 9:00 pm EST, a tropical depression formed east of the Yucatan. The system was named depression 03L. The depression hit the Yucatan and intensified. 4 hours later, the system was named Cristobal. Cristobal continued northward towards Houston and hit with maximum winds of 40 mph. 18 people were killed, and $80 million was needed to repair. Tropical Storm Dolly Late on September 3, a tropical low formed about 120 miles SSE of Cuba. Over the next 6 hours, that low began to organize into Tropical depression 04L. 04L began to intensify into Tropical Storm Dolly on September 4, at 4:00 AM EST, Dolly began on its northward track towards the Greater Antilles. Dolly killed 5 in Cuba and 3 in Haiti. Dolly then became extratropical as its remnants passed east of Florida. Dolly dissipated on September 6. Hurricane Edouard Early on September 5, Tropical depression 05L formed about 160 miles west of Cape Verde. The depression organized relatively fast, and just 1 hour later, the depression became Tropical Storm Edouard. Edouard began to intensify into s category 1 hurricane late on September 7, and the next day Edouard had became a category 2 storm, with max winds of 105 mph. Edouard began to move northwards, and on September 10, Edouard had become extratropical. Its remnants hit Ireland on September 11. Tropical Depression Six On September 19, a weak tropical wave exited off the African coast and then strengthened into Tropical depression 06L 8 hours later. However, the system was very poorly organized, and because of this, the system did not intensify any further. 06L dissipated about 80 miles east of Bermuda. Tropical Depression Seven Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Hurricane templates Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Cancelled/Unfinished Projects